pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AdamGregory03
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Flamingo Farm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 20:05, May 28, 2010 Outrage!! AdamGregory03, Nobody loves The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and I consider my self a reasonable person but you have gone too far with The Grim Adventures of Phineas and Ferb! the Humor of Billy and Mandy is BULLCRAP! And ano-- Ya know what you aren't worth any thin g to me, So go ahead and continue thin unholy crossove of Billy and Mandy & Phineas and Ferb. An Admin will find out and stop you!Ultimatephinferbfan (talk) 20:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I Don't care what you call me, But I'm NOT unholy! The reason I think this Fanfic should be deleted is this: EVERYBODY HATES BILLY AND MANDY! If you ever say that I'm unholy, If you try to to say to my friends that I suck, and If I find out that I'm blocked because of you, then I'm gonna delete every fanfic you've ever made myself! SO LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ultimatephinferbfan (talk) 22:17, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Only admins can delete pages, and Ultimatephinferbfan is not one. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 23:41, December 2, 2010 (UTC) First of all, aploge acepted, secondly, I'm thinking It was just an Admin. who deleted Gir.Ultimatephinferbfan (talk) 14:21, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I know that you seam to like Invader Zim and make pages for the characters (only this is the wrong website for them) so I would like it if you did that at izshippingfanon.wikia.com. {Now shut up and eat your pasta!} 15:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I read your profile about the deleating of your pages and because the adimins do that is because it doesn't fit the crossover policies and those characters are unneeded. They are not suppose to be here, they are for another site, not here. This is for Phineas and Ferb. {You didn't have to yell at me... I... I got rid of my sammich... I was just thinkin'...} 21:51, January 6, 2011 (UTC) She is completely right. And there are no excuses. Period. [[User:Daisy56|'Roxanne Ritchie']]"Girls, girls! You're both pretty, can I go home now?" 22:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hence our lovely policies. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 22:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Get a life. Everyone here follows the rules, without complaints, except you. As I am an admin, I shall punish you by blocking you for a week. Goody day to you, sir. [[User:Daisy56|'Roxanne Ritchie']]"Girls, girls! You're both pretty, can I go home now?" 00:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Your Message to RBH "Listen, Mr. Big Hat, it's a fanon wiki. A FANON WIKI! And this goes for all of you too, how would you like it if I deleted you're pages just because they were crossovers? Huh? You would hate it, wouldn't you? Well guess what? I put some work into those pages, and you sellfishly delete them off this wiki because they aren't Phineas and Ferb-related. I hope you're happy, you've driven me off the edge! GOOD DAY!" First, RBH is a girl. Second, she is not an administrator and does not have the power to delete pages. Third, you are not an administrator and do not have the power to delete pages. Fourth, our policies specifically state that if a non-PaF character is in a crossover, it is not allowed to have an article here. Yes, we are a fanon wiki... the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. We are not "selfishly deleting" them, we are following the rules. If you can't follow rules, you will be blocked, which Daisy has done. Good day to you. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 00:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, 1) I'm a girl, so it would be MISS Big Hat to you, and 2) the reason why we do that is because it DOESN'T fit the crossover policies. Please, read the policies that the adimins put together. {You didn't have to yell at me... I... I got rid of my sammich... I was just thinkin'...} 00:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow dude, you got yourself into some serious chiz, but I can't say I feel sorry for you. You should of listened to my friends in the beginning, next time, just follow the rules. Plus, why do you think there isn't any pages of crossover characters that does not have the deletion template on it. Ritz Cracker Shuriken! (talk) 00:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC)